1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to optical fibers, devices using them, and connectors for such fibers. In certain particular aspects this invention is directed to a connector which provides a stable interface for optical fibers particularly two or more such interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical signal, e.g. a change in a light ray, conveyed by an optical fiber is an analog (as opposed to a digital) signal. The intensity, amplitude, phase, frequency, pulse width, time of flight, polarization, and wavelength of the light may vary.
In various instruments using optical fibers and sensing materials which due to environmental changes (e.g. changes in heat, pressure, humidity, etc.) or change when contacted by certain chemicals, the change in the sensing materials effects a change in light passing through the sensing materials. For these instruments to produce accurate measurements, i.e. accurate indications of the change, the transmitted light signal should be as unaffected as possible by extraneous influences, particularly over long periods of time. Stability problems are encountered with certain prior art male-female connectors, particularly when frequent plugging and unplugging are required. Also, it is possible for such connectors to be plugged together with the fiber ends somewhat laterally or longitudinally displaced, or non-parallel with respect to each other; at an undesired distance apart; or with their ends rotated with respect to each other at an undesired angle.
Various prior art devices require that an optical fiber sensor interface with some type of near or remote controlling and/or monitoring and/or recording base system. In the past the fiber-fiber interface has lacked stability; i.e., due to the structure of items such as optical fiber mounts and connectors, the fibers have been permitted some degree of freedom of movement or have become skewed in position, resulting in an alteration and degradation of the light ray optical signal being transmitted by the fiber. When the signal conveyed is digital rather than analog, fiber-fiber interface stability is less of a problem. In highly sensitive analog measurements, however, e.g. the measurement of the concentration level of blood gases, even a minimal amount of mount or connector instability can result in degraded or useless measurements.
There has long been a need for a device which provides a stable fiber-fiber interface for optical fibers. There has long been a need for a stable two-part optical-fiber connector. There has long been a need for such a connector which can be used with two or more pairs of interfacing optical fibers. There has long been a need for an optical fiber connector which insures that fiber ends are disposed adjacent each other in a desired relative disposition, and in a desired proximity.